


Hope: Such a Tragic Thing

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Freeform, Inspired by the Legend of Pandora's Box (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: Basically I'm doing Writetober with various prompts and the one for yesterday was Pandora's Box
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hope: Such a Tragic Thing

Hope is such a fragile thing. You can try to cage it, keep it, hold it. But it flickers out every time. You must worship it, pray for it, cling to it. You must never give up on it. Even when it gives up on you. 

Hope is a flighty thing. Leaving at a moment's notice. But it always comes back. Sometimes it just disappears for a little bit. But when you need it most, there it is. 

Hope is a little thing. If you could hold it, it would fit perfectly in your hand. But it's a strong thing. It inspires change, politicians, radicals. It changes the world. But hope is so small. You can misplace it so easily in your big hands and then you'll never find it again. 

Hope is brave. When the world is darkest, it lights the way. When the world is empty, it remains. When the box is full of evil, it glows. And when the box is empty you must keep the hope with you. 

Hope will sacrifice themselves for anyone. No matter how small or powerful. Hope will stand beside them telling them they are not alone and never will be as long as they carry hope inside them. 

As Steve lay in bed, he realized hope was a lot like Tony. 


End file.
